1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible plated cooling pack for headwear, and a method for making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible plated cooling pack for headwear and a method for making the same that is capable of providing a sufficient cooling effect with a small amount of coolant, without worry regarding leakage of the coolant, and that provides a cushion effect without a volume variance as well as the cooling effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, headwear includes a crown portion that is placed on a wearer's head and a visor portion protruding entirely or partially outward from the crown portion.
Such headwear may prevent the face from being burned and the head and the like from being heated by direct rays of the sun or ultraviolet rays during hot weather such as the summer season, and may prevent the eyes from being exposed by the direct rays of the sun, thus it may be widely used generally or for sports.
In addition, such headwear may prevent the head from being affected by cool weather because it is made of an insulating fabric, so that it may prevent a loss of heat.
However, if the headwear is worn for a long time when the sunlight is strong and the temperature is high, the headwear may interrupt heat or sweat dissipation, and thus the sweat may build up or the head may be heated to a high temperature.
For the purpose of solving such a problem, an ice pack filled with a coolant or refrigerant such as air or water is disposed thereto.
However, such a coolant or refrigerant has a problem in that it may have the cooling effect for a relatively short time. Also, the coolant may easily leak though the ice pack and accordingly the leaked coolant may contaminate the headwear or the surroundings thereof. In addition, the coolant or refrigerant may be a solid because of a phase change and accordingly it may press the head painfully.
In addition, the ice pack must have a relative large capacity so as to provide a sufficient cooling effect and must be previously refrigerated. Thus, it is difficult to always carry or keep the same.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.